


"A Nightmare In Disguise"

by UltimateAhoge



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Lack of proper sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateAhoge/pseuds/UltimateAhoge
Summary: "Don't be fooled by a dream Feliciano" Oh how he wishes he had listened to that little voice in the back of his head now.





	1. Chapter 1

// Enjoy!

On a not so particularly special morning in America, a cute Italian by the name of Feliciano Vargas wakes up to head to a meeting, but this isn't any normal meeting for any normal persons. It's a meeting for the world's nation's. From China to...what is that place called again? Oh right, Canada.

But anyway, the meeting is happening at America's place this time. So rather unfortunately he wasn't able to sleep in. Well he could but he didn't want to be left behind to find where the meeting is on his own. 

Pulling the covers off of him he steps out of bed, slowly but surely making his way to the hotel rooms bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once inside he closes the door but doesn't lock it, there isn't really a need to anyway once you really think about it. "Besides I wouldn't mind if Germany walked in! I forgot where the meeting is anyway." He muses to himself aloud

Sliding the already unbuttoned white dress shirt off of his shoulders, and turning the knob of the shower till it was at a decent temperature. He steps inside quickly losing track of time as he begins singing as he starts lathering soap into his reddish brown hair.

Back in the other room a much grumpier Italian is starting to wake up."Ugh...I fucking hate mornings." Lazily rolling out of bed Italy Romano, or Lovino Vargas depending on what you call him starts his own morning routine. In which the first step is to go back to bed.

Or at least he would've liked to, but a phone call in the other room prevents him from doing so."I swear to the lord above us, if it's that damn Spaniard calling again, I will fucking kill myself! Maybe I'll get five minutes of peace for once in my fucking life!" Stomping over to the cellphone laying on the table in the corner of the room he answers the call, holding the phone to his ear as his foot taps away in irritation.

"Hey dude, is your refrigerator running?!" The energetic, and highly annoying voice of Alfred fucking Jones filters through the speakers making Lovino's eye twitch in irritation as he hangs up without a word.

"Aye Lovi you don't have to kill yourself now~" Feliciano walks in with a fluffy white hotel towel over his head, and a soft and teasing smile at his brother."I'm glad about that~" Walking up to the irritated Italian he hugs him from behind giving him an affectionate nuzzle.

 

"You're glad about everything you dumbass." Trying to push his brother's head away to stop his annoying nuzzles, he only manages to make the towel slip off the slightly taller man child's head. Which causes a childish pout to appear on the younger  brother's face.

"Loviiiii, that was meannnn." Releasing him from the hug Feliciano tries to fix his hair which had stuck up all over the place from friction the towel caused."Now my hairs all messy, I was trying to look professional for once!" After smoothing down the reddish brown locks his gravity defying curl stands out much more.

"I'm so sorry, but  having the neatest hair in the whole damn world couldn't make you look professional." Snorting Lovino ruffles his brother hair to make his hair all messy again on purpose."Besides, you have more of a cute look about you. Play to your strengths."

"Well so does fratello, but fratello doesn't play to his strengths either." Giggling lightly Feliciano sends another teasing glance at his brother."How hypocritical~"

Blushing a tiny bit his brother quickly fires back."Well you aren't fucking perfect either! And stop using large words, we have to act stupid for the meeting remember?"

"Oh right!" 

"...Idiot. You are stupid, no acting is required on your part."

(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)

"And that concludes this disaster we call a meeting." Britain dismisses everyone with an exhausted expression, and a "get the fuck out or else" air about him.

Feliciano stands from his seat next next to his brother at the big table, and stretches his arms over his head with an adorable kitten like yawn until he hears multiple things pop, his shirt rides up a little at this as it comes untucked."Stop showcasing yourself you idiot, get your shit together we're leaving."

Romano sends a hard stare towards his brother and gestures towards the various doodles the younger brother had drawn during the long chaotic meeting."Hurry up before the tomato bastard decides to pay a visit!"

"Yes sir!" Feliciano answers brightly with a mock salute towards his brother."And what do you mean "showcasing myself"?" He asks cocking his head giving his brother a weird look. 

With an annoyed sigh Lovino dismisses the question."Nothing, just forget it. Also...Hurry the fuck up!"

With a little jump from his brother's sudden increase in volume, Feliciano hurriedly scoops up the papers into his arms, smiling sadly at a drawing of a little boy with blonde hair and the bluest of eyes he had drawn. 

Lovino was already halfway across the room."Come on, Veneziano!" 

"Sorry Lovi! Wait for me!" With a yelp Feliciano runs over to his brother being careful not to drop the drawings he had so carefully doodled, as opposed to actually paying attention to his surroundings, like now as he trips over a fold in the rug causing him to come crashing to the floor along with all his drawings.

"Shoot! That hurt." Starting to tear up Feliciano jumps as a large hand is placed on his shoulder."You really should me more careful Italy." With an exasperated sigh Ludwig scolds the clumsy Italian."One of these days you're going to get hurt much worse than a bruised knee." 

"But Germany! A bruised knee still hurts!" Picking up his drawings one by one and putting them in a stack Germany hands them back to Feliciano."I know that, it's just not very critical you dummkopf."

Completely ignoring him Feliciano holds out his arms in a "Please pick me up" fashion, his eyes still teary as he sniffles."Germany~"

Rolling his eyes at the little Italians display, the German bends down to pick him up, placing on his back."There, are you happy now?" Feliciano nods a wide smile forming as he pats Ludwig's head."Si! Si! Can we go to the park with Japan now?"

"What?! We never agreed to that!"

"But Germanyyyyyy"

Sure enough the axis ended up at the park, where they found Romano hiding from Spain near the swings, so with some minor arguments from Lovino, and Ludwig. They all ended up setting down for a nap in a lovely field of flowers that Feliciano had stumbled upon.   
Too bad it's the last time Feliciano would ever fall asleep so carefree.


	2. "The First Dream"

_Thoughts_  
 ** _Enjoy!_**  
  
 _I don't remember the ground being this dry...and scratchy._  That is the first thought that comes to the little Italians mind as he comes to in this strange new location.   
  
Laying in a deserted field of grass he slowly blinks open his warm amber eyes to take a look at the rest of his surroundings."Germany? Japan? Romano?! Where are you?!" The area surrounding him looks almost exactly like the warm and sunny field of flowers he had fallen asleep in next to his brother, and best friends. But rather sinister in a way. A majority of the grass is yellow and withering away, and most of the trees look to have been cut down for industrial purposes, in place of where the trees should have been there is decent sized house.  
  
The house is a two story suburban style home, that is painted a cheery shade of yellow that looks extremely out of place what with it's surroundings and all. Sitting up on his elbows Feliciano realizes he is wearing his blue military uniform despite him being in his navy style outfit when he initially fell asleep.  _I don't remember changing, oh I know! Maybe Germany did it for me! He's nice like that~_  
  
Shrugging it off he stands up all the way his attention being drawn towards the out of place house. An expression of utter confusion plastered onto his features he begins to walk towards the building.  _I don't remember that house being there, and grass doesn't die this quickly...what if some sort of weapon did this?! What if the same things happened to Germany! I have to find everyone!_ With a much more panicked tone he restarts his shouting for Germany, Japan , and Romano with much vigour, as he starts to tear up."Please be okay! I'll do anything! Even eat Britain's nasty scones! Please! Just be okay..."  
  
"Anything?" A suave voice asks from behind him as a set of arms are draped over his shoulders, the person then proceeds to put their lips against his ear to muttering "Anything except that bastards cooking? Then I might be able to help you mio caro~"   
  
Trembling in fear Feliciano stares at the arms draped over his shoulders, or more like the knife that's being held in one of the gloved hands."Knife-" he stutters out leaning away from the object, which just presses his back up against the other even more.  
  
Chuckling at the trembling Italians actions he brings the tip of the knife to his stomach trailing over the course blue material of the army coat the cloth ripping as he does."Si, it is a knife."  
  
Whimpering Feliciano watches the knife, his eyes wild with fear as the sharp blade begins cutting away his coat. Slowly reaching the area around his tummy, when the stranger moves the knife away from Feliciano."But this knife is not meant for you amore."  
  
Feeling his face heat up at the man's choice of words he uses the opportunity to turn around quickly, facing this stranger with the knife, gasping at what his eyes are met with.  
  
A man that looked like an almost exact replica of himself was staring straight into his eyes. Of course he doesn't look exactly like the frightened male, there are of course a few differences. His uniform is of a dark tan color with the mark of the mafia on the left shoulder,his hair is redder and darker than Feliciano's, and the stylish little hat perched on top of it added to something that the other didn't have, a professional air.  
  
But the most important detail had to be his bright magenta eyes that felt as if they were staring directly into the cowardly nations heart and soul. There was depths to those eyes, and something untrustworthy.  
  
"Well hello there~" Chuckling, this other Italy cocks his head playfully a little smirk dancing across his face."I thought you were going run away, you certainly proved me wrong." Grabbing his hand he lays a few little kisses on it, which causes the now rather confused nation's face to heat up even more."My name is Luciano~"  
  
"M-My name's-"  
  
"I already know **your**  name mio caro, your name is Feliciano Vargas. Or Italy Veneziano. You are the form of Italy in it's entirety." After a pause where a little grimace gets through his demeanor he adds."Well the northern part anyway. You are a pasta lover, also enjoying the arts and showering your brother in hug therapy during the spare time after your training with the best friends you could ever ask for, Germany and Japan."  
  
With his confusion ever increasing, Feliciano takes a step away from him. The fearful expression has returned.  _How does he know so much about me?! What the hell does he want?_  
  
Deciding to just outright ask Luciano what's on his mind he rubs his left arm nervously, trying not to look into his eyes and letting his hair fall into his face."What do you want? And how do you know so much about me?"  
  
"Look me in the eyes Feliciano, then I'll tell you how I know." Luciano walks the few steps forward until he is directly in front of his nervous look alike, gently placing a gloved hand underneath his chin tilting it up so he can look him in the eye."I know so much about you because I am the one who understands you most, I am like the little guide in your mind. The one who will lead you down the path to glory."  
  
"But I don't want glory! I just want to go home!" Feliciano's eyes are starting to overflow with tears at the frightening thought of becoming like Grandpa Rome, his own glory destroying him...like he had been told happened to Holy Roman Empire as well...  
  
"Glory only destroys everything! I don't want it." Crumpling to the ground as the tears begin to flow, he stares back down at the ground again letting the salty drops hit the ground giving it the water it so desperately needed. But couldn't receive.  
  
"Si, but glory comes in many forms Feliciano." Squatting down so he's at a slightly taller height than the crying male, he smirks a little."I can show you a different form of glory, the glory of finally being able to protect your friends for once. Along with yourself."  
  
"But how? That kind of glory doesn't exist for people like me..." Sniffling Feliciano looks up at Luciano, a swirl of trust beginning to form in his gaze along with the disbelief.  
  
"Like this amore~" He says with a seemingly sincere smile before lightly taking the chin of his counterpart and kissing him gently on the lips. "I'll see you the next time you fall asleep mio caro~"  
  
  



	3. The Calm Before The Storm

"Hey dumbass, wake up!"   
  
Feliciano is jolted awake by his brother violently shaking him by his shoulders, and a beautiful view of the blood red sky as the sun is setting."Fucking finally...it took you long enough to wake up."  
  
Ceasing the shaking of his poor little brother, Lovino stands up straight stretching his arms over his head arching his back until he hears multiple things in his back pop causing him to let out the tiniest sigh of pleasure.  
  
"Both of those bastards you call best friends left a few hours ago. Something about not having the time to waste on such a long siesta, or some shit like that. Can you believe them? Not that I enjoyed their company anyway...the assholes. Hey are you even listening to me fucktard!"  
  
Whipping his head around to glare at Feliciano, a seemingly permanent scowl etched into his expression. His eyes flash with a hint of worry at his currently un moving little brother."Veneziano? What's wrong you dumbness?! Get the fuck up! Don't tell me you went back to sleep-"  
  
Moving back over to him, Lovino crouches down shaking the usually hyperactive brother's right shoulder worry evident in his tone as he speaks again."Hey..."  
  
A light giggle erupts from Feliciano as he rolls over onto his stomach resting his head on his hands while his elbows are placed on the soft dirt beneath them."Fratello's so cute when he's worried~"   
  
Tilting his head he sends a mischievous smile towards his brother, though his eyes aren't dancing with the usual laughter they can hold so beautifully."It's lovely to see how much you love me!"  
  
His jaw dropping open at his own stupidity Lovino smacks himself on the forehead hard enough for a red mark to appear, but only for a few seconds of course. It quickly faded back to its usual lightly tanned tone.  
  
"What the fuck Veneziano! I thought something was wrong with you, you idiot!" Letting out a strangled noise of frustration Lovino smacks his brother upside the head, which causes a half hearted pout to appear on his face. With his bottom lip jutting out Feliciano rubs the back of his head where he had been smacked as he whines loudly.  
  
"Loviiii why are you being so mean about ittttt? I was only feigning sleep at first so I could give you a big hug! One that I could squeeze you in till you call me a dumbass and push me off!" Placing his hands on the ground Feliciano uses it as a form of stability as he stands up, his legs shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"So mean~" As he crosses his arms across his chest the pout soon melts into a fit of childish giggles at his brother's hilarious expression.  
  
"Oh Lovino, you are so silly sometimes!" Placing a hand in his brother's dark brown locks he rubs quickly, mussing up his hair quite a bit as Lovino now scowls at him, but there is a laughing light hidden beneath it, you can see it in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you dumbass, it's time to go back to the hotel room. I'm sure as hell not being stuck out here after the sun sets" Gesturing for Feliciano to start walking Lovino starts off at a leisurely pace despite the fact the sun will be fully set in a few minutes.  
  
"Okay Lovi~" The giggles subsiding Feliciano hiccups as he starts off after Lovino his arms swinging carelessly by his side, humming a little tune as he goes over the lyrics in his wandering mind.  
  
 _Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth! Draw a circle that's the earth! I'm-_  
  
"Hetalia!"  
  
"Shut up you dumbass!"  
  
"Sorry Lovi~"  
  


* * *

  
  
Lovino pushes the cheap plastic key card into the slot on the dark red hotel rooms door."Damnit! Why won't this piece of shit work for once!" He swears loudly as the red light blinks for the umpteenth time, and an annoyingly teasing beep sounds from the evil device."That's fucking it! I'm going to the front desk, wait here Feli."  
  
Feliciano nods twiddling his fingers as the irritated older sibling stomps off to the elevator, and the poor poor person manning the desk. Chuckling nervously and shifting his weight from foot to foot he strains his mind to remember every detail of the dream from earlier, every detail of the mysterious Luciano's body.   
  
Every detail about the kiss.  
  
He has so many questions for the mysterious man and is both terrified and exhilarated to meet him again tonight...if he even keeps his promise that is...if it wasn't really just a silly little dream.  
  
 _He'd said he'd show me how to give Italy the glory Romano and I deserve, but how? I can see Romano being strong...but me? Nobody's could do it before, not even Germany. What makes Luciano any different?_  
  
 **He understands me.**

  
"Oh, yes! Our rooms this way! I was thinking after this you and I could maybe get a few drinks? Get to know each other better?~" Lovino's voice wafts it's way back towards Feliciano letting him know of his and the hotel employees approaching presence.  
  
As the giggling lady and Lovino approach Feliciano quickly ditches the thoughtful expression, quickly putting his usual happy smile, his eyes snapping closed till you wouldn't be able to tell the difference from any normal evening anymore."Oh Lovi, who's this? She's very beautiful~"  
"Ah, Feli this is Britney. She's here to open the door for us, and perhaps to visit for a while?" His expression lighting up hopefully Lovino kisses her hand with a little smirk.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Vargas, but I have to get back to work. But I'm free after, you know what to do~" Gingerly removing her hand from his grasp. The hotel employee winks at Lovino passing him her number on a little card, then turns to Feliciano with a little smirk on her face."You should bring him along too, he'd have a blast I'm sure. Any who, see you later Mr. Vargas~"  
  
"Ciao Britney~" With a wink Lovino blows a kiss in her direction then turns to look at Feliciano who is now laughing yet again, with his hands on his knees as he looks up at his brother."Lovi, she forgot to open the door!"  
  
"...Damnit. I'm blaming you though dumbass. You can't blame me for getting distracted by such a lovely specimen as women!" Lovino pouts and crosses his arms in such a way as a pouty toddler might as he refuses to glance at his brother. Who smiles sincerely in between his giggles as he pulls out his own card.  
  
"I had my own card anyway~" Inserting it into the slot,the light blinks green as the lock clicks allowing him to open the door."Come on Lovino I'm starving!"  
  
Said brothers eyebrows twitch in irritation,before he lets out an exasperated sigh, stepping inside the hotel room and closing the door behind him "Wait for me dumbass-"  ****


End file.
